Another Tattoo
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Rey is getting another tattoo of something special


TITLE: Another Tattoo

AUTHOR: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but the fake tattoo place

RATING: To be safe, let's say this is PG-13

CONTENT: Language

SPOILERS: None

CHARACTERS: Rey Mysterio & Batista

Rey yawned as he rode in the passenger's seat while Batista drove into New York. His eyes glanced over to the big man as he badly sang along to Mariah Carey's new CD. "Can I drive now?" he whined for the million time.

Batista rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. "For the last time, No!" he shouted.

"But, I wanna drive!" Rey whined again, pouting, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rey, the last time I let you drive, we almost got arrest because you wanted to drive in your boxers."

"I feel trap in my clothes. I have to take something off once in a while." Rey explained while peeling off his shirt. "Besides, the cop thought I was hot even with my mask on, and let us go with a warning."

"That's because the cop was a guy, and gay, you crazy midget!" Batista pointed out.

"...You just had to bring height into this, don't you?"

Batista threw up his hands, then put his hands back on the steeling wheel. When they stopped at a red light, he started to bang his head on the steeling wheel. Rey leaned over to him and asked, "Do this mean I get to drive now?"

"Ask me that one more time, and I will throw your little ass out of the window." he warned his small friend. Before Rey could make another smart ass comment, the car started to move again. Rey put his head against the window, watching the building, and people go by. Then he saw something that caught his eyes. Like in anime, his eyes got big with sparkles in them.

"'Big Jake's Tattoo Place. Where Your Body is A Walking Work of Art'," he read out loud for Batista to hear him. Slowly turning his head in a creepy motion. "Big D." he called out in a more happier mood than before.

Batista was too into the music to hear or care Rey was talking about. When he heard Rey calling him (and not asking him to drive again), Batista looked at him. "Yes?" he replied back

"Can we go somewhere before getting to the hotel or go to the arena then come back?"

"I guess we can do that. I mean, we have to check in the hotel, then we can go to different places. Where you want to go, little buddy?"

Rey pointed back to the small building that was fading away from his view. "That tattoo place." he admitted, biting his lower lip.

"Okay. I don't see the harm of that." responded Batista, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"He's gonna get another tattoo! How many tattoos that man got?" Matt Hardy said, shaking his head. Batista just shrugged his shoulders as he, and the other wrestlers got their things ready for the night's show. Meanwhile, Rey went out of the dressing room to get a bottle of soda to hype him up.

"Either let him get another tattoo or listen to him whine about driving. Pick your choice." he responded.

Kurt scratched his bald head and ask a question to anyone who would answer. "Do he has any more space on his body to get another one?"

That stopped everyone in their tracks, making the room think, and recalled any space on the short wrestler's body.

"That's a damn good question." Booker T replied.

Rey popped into the room with a root beer in his hand. "What's a damn good question?" he repeated. He twisted open the bottle, then waited for someone to tell him what the gang was talking about when he was out.

"Dave was telling us that you want yet another tattoo." Kurt answered

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted one. Nothing wrong with at." said Rey, then he started to drink his soda.

"No, but do you have any other room on your body to do that?" JBL spoke up.

"Yeah, I even have the design," Rey answered back. He looked at Batista, and grinned. "We got some time. Come on! I can't wait."

Batista chuckled at his friend. The guy maybe 31, but he looked like a five years old without his mask. He put a hand on Rey's shoulder, and smiled back at him.

To this day, he wants to know what secret Rey is using to staying so freaking young!

"Sure. I don't see why not." The two walked out together as Rey continued to talk Batista's ear off about something.

"Cute little thing." Taker said.

"Mark is admitting that someone is cute? I think I'm having a heart attack!" Matt Hardy joked as he held his heart, getting laughter from the guys, even from the Undertaker.

"Quiet boy! I can't help that I think his cheerfulness is cute, and refreshing." Mark admitted.

The boys nodded, and spoke their agreement, then they went back to talking about something else, until the show started.

* * *

Another successful Smackdown! show for the WWE. As the happy fans walked out of the building, talking about the event that happened in front of them, the superstars was in dressing room once again to take showers, and get dress for the parties. Most of the guys kept their eyes on Rey, wondering where and what the Mexican legend got. To their (and females viewers) disappointment, he wrestled with a shirt on. Knowing the attention he was getting, Rey smirked to himself as he took his shower.

After taking his shower, he exited out with a towel around his waist, and a large sized bandage on the left side of his chest. Even he was taken by surprise when he saw everyone waiting for him.

"Okay, Rey. It been a long night, and you haven't show us your new tattoo. We want to see!" Booker T demanded.

"Yeah!" shouted the many wrestlers around him.

Rey smiled at his friends, rubbing the back of his head as he kept one hand to hold up the towel (Damn!). "I didn't know me getting a tattoo was such a big deal." he replied.

"Can you blame them? You kept it a secret since we got back. Just show them." suggested Batista, the only one that wasn't in the mob.

With a sigh, Rey reached for the bandage, and slowly peeled back. "Fine." All eyes went to the spot that was covered.

The image of Eddie Guerrero as an angel with his head down with his hands together in front of him. His wings spread wide with a halo over his head. At the bottom, his full Spanish name, the dates of when he was borned, and died.

Everyone looked at the tattoo with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, dawg," Booker first said, choking back his tears. He went over to Rey, and pulled him in a hug. "It's beautiful." After that comment, Booker T finally broke down.

Rey smiled as he hugged him back with his own tears. 'Thanks."

Everyone joined in on the hug, crying openly for a while.

* * *

A smile appeared on the man's face as he looked on from his spot. His wings wrapped around him like they knew the sadness he was feeling. He was sadden, even mad he couldn't be with his friends, and family no longer, but happy that the pain he was going through didn't exist anymore. Like his mother always told him when he was small:

"Can't have everything your way. Either take what life dealt you, and stop complaining or complain about your life until the people you love leave you."

"She was always wise, right son?" a deep voice male said with a heavy Spanish accent.

The man turned his head around to look at the man that was speaking. The smile never left his face, but a tear trailed down his right cheek. "Yes, she was," he answered back. He turned his whole body, and walked over to the older man. "Does it get easier?"

"Watching everyone you love, live on without you? No, it never does." he answered. He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder after he saw the disappointment look on his face.

"I know, but know that they love you. Your life meant everything to them. To your friends, family, and your fans. They may never knew you personal, but they shared the pain with people you shared everyday with."

The man looked up again at him, and the smile came back. "You always had the right thing to say, Dad."

"Of course! I'm your Papi!" he joked

The two shared a laugh, until the younger one stopped laughing. "Come on, Papi. Let's visit Mom."

"Fine with me, Eddie. I haven't seen her since last week."

Both Guerrero men spread out their angel wings, then they took flight to visit one of the strongest woman in the world in their opinion.

Mama Guerrero

The End

* * *

I guess, you can call this my own Eddie tribute. This story was written after I heard those awful remarks by Randy Orton. Now, I was never a fan of Randy Orton, the character, so I was happy that he got the crap beat of him by Rey. But, I don't know what to think about Randy Orton, the person behind the character, so every stories about Randy for now on, the comments about the character is going to be super harsh.

Thank you


End file.
